Talk:Uthgerd the Unbroken
Added house location and info about store she opens after marrige - wolfyakakunsman All npc spouses open a store after marriage, Wolfy. Retardedmoose (talk) 21:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Where does she run off to after marrying? Couldn't find her after the ceremony (heard her voice, but exited the place) and her house was empty. Nevermind, found her! 14:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Where does she go?? There is a comment above about "found her"(reguarding where she goes to after the ceremony).. but no information about WHERE?? That would be REALLY useful! For my own part, I noticed that she takes off for the door before the dude in the robe finishes talking. She doesnt ask you about where you want to live automatically. If you ESC as soon as you notice her leaving (which is basically as soon as you give your answer), and catch her before she leaves, you can talk to her, and THEN she will ask you where you want to live. It's not automatic (or at least it wasnt for me) But even when I did that.. she STILL just disappears :( And does not go to our house. Or her starting place in Bannered Mare. I tried waiting/sleeping a few days, still no luck -- later edit: I went off and did a LOONG dungeon, with a different follower. After that, Finally found her in bannered mare again. I did check there previously, but she wasnt there right away. -- Later editx2: I cheated, and used the console with player.moveto, to find out where she was. She was WALKING back to Whiterun, from Riften. So, even though "fast travel" takes time.. you get back in half the time it takes her to get back. Guess I just needed to wait even LONGER! Uthgerd Bug? ermm i have a problem ... i've been playing around with the tgm option (toggle god mode) ... and been playing the game itself for a while , and then i noticed that Uthgerd doesnt follow me anymore -- even when i quick travel. when i try to recruit someone else they say i already have a follower. bug? help? 20:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) illness/injury? she coughs and yells like she's been hit by someone/thing and nobody and nothing is around and i heal her just in case with healing hands spell, she does this often but seemingly randomly and i don't know why, my only other follower has been Faendal and he didn't do this, i don't know if this is only with Uthgerd or if it happens with other followers too any ideas? Rosenrot87 (talk) 21:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC *edit* this part about archery, i never use a bow and i've had her use one many times, i wonder if this is because i tend to use magic?Rosenrot87 (talk) 21:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) 02:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC)~people, there is something bothersome in this page, it just that you shouldn't let anyone edit as this is not a topic this about giving information, not to let opinions on like, how to kill her for her steel plate armor~~ Uthgerd randomly attacking? I do see on the bugs section that Uthgerd randomly attacks, but what do I do about it then? I have a NPC mod that sells and buys things in the tavern and I can't go there if Uthgerd keeps trying to kill me. Trivia uthgerd isn't danish for anything, this is an unfunny reference and should probably be removed. - Dorksman (talk) 07:33, October 7, 2013 (UTC)